Toys
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: Kin and Tayuya were rarely gentle with each other... [Kin x Tayuya] WARNING: BDSM


Another slap and another moan echoed through the hallways of Orochimaru's base. A scream shortly followed which soon turned into another loud moan.

"OH!" the familiar voice of Tayuya moaned, her moan stopped short by another slap.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Like a little whore," another female voice, which could be recognized as Kin, taunted, motion in her voice.

Another slap was heard, followed shortly by another loud moan.

Inside their room, Tayuya was strapped down to Kin's bed with metal wire that cut deep into her skin. Her legs were spread completely by the wire and her wrists were strapped to the headboard. Her plump breasts were bared, bruised and bleeding, her nipples hard. She had red marks covering her body fro Kin's whip and hands.

Kin was straddling Tayuya's hips, her juices smearing across Tayuya's smooth skin. Her hands were red from how hard she was hitting Tayuya and she could easily feel her pulse in her fingertips. She didn't release her whip though.

"Oh, GOD," Tayuya moaned, arching into the wire that cut her skin.

Kin reached behind her lower back, a soft click soon following a motion of her hands. Tayuya's eyes snapped open, soon focusing on a thick rubber cock that was strapped to Kin's bare cunt. Tayuya panted at the mere size of it and softly moaned at the thought of how much it would hurt. But, before this wish was fulfilled, Kin slid up to Tayuya's face, her juices smearing across the bruised and cut skin.

Tayuya moaned when Kin forced the rubber cock down her throat, the new toy stretching her lips. Kin leaned forward, straddling Tayuya's face, and roughly grabbed a handful of Tayuya's hair with her free hand. Kin's own hair was draped over them both, the strands scratching Tayuya's bruised and bleeding skin.

Kin roughly fucked Tayuya's mouth with the rubber cock, leaning forward into her thrusts and tugging at Tayuya's soft hair. Kin's own juices were dripping down the underside of the toy and Tayuya could taste the familiar taste. She moaned and sucked on the toy that was stretching her mouth and throat even harder. Tayuya and Kin were experienced with this, so both of them had learned to control their gag reflexes.

Kin moaned as if the toy was part of her and, instead of holding onto the whip, threw her whip onto the floor in favor of grabbing another chunk of Tayuya's hair. She thrusted into Tayuya's mouth even harder, now using both of her hands to pull at Tayuya's hair.

If Tayuya could have moved, she would have reached up in between Kin's legs and would have pressed her fingers deep into Kin's sopping cunt. She watched the hilt of the pitch-black toy and how it blended perfectly with the thin triangle of hair on Kin's cunt. She smelt how musky and delicious Kin's cunt smelt. She watched as Kin's smaller breasts bounced with her thrusts. She watched how Kin's hair rippled with her thrusts, shaking like a velvet curtain that covered them both.

Tayuya could see the look in Kin's eyes as she taunted and insulted Tayuya using dirty words and painful promises. Tayuya knew that it wouldn't be long before Kin completely pulled out of her mouth and went to fuck her own sopping and neglected cunt. Tayuya knew that Kin had gotten that toy especially so it would hurt. Till then, Tayuya looked into Kin's eyes like Kin loved.

And, eventually, like Tayuya had predicted, Kin yanked the toy out of Tayuya's stretched mouth and throat. Tayuya gagged as it was ripped out, moaning when she got her breath back. Kin sunk down in between Tayuya's legs, spreading her own legs enough so the hilt of her toy would press against her own pleasure point.

"You dirty whore. You're turned on by this," Kin taunted, already knowing that Tayuya loved what she did to her.

Kin slid in the massive tip of her toy, slowly fucking and stretching Tayuya's enterance with just the head of the toy. She reached in between Tayuya's legs, hooking her finger in Tayuya's entrance and thrusting in a bit further. The toy only got thicker and stretched Tayuya even farther. Tayuya moaned out, her insides clenching around the toy as she quivered and practically screamed.

Kin moaned out as well, thrusting a bit faster so her cunt would get a similar treatment.

"Your pussy's so wet, you fucking slut," Kin breathed, toy digging in deeper and deeper into Tayuya's depths. She removed her wet fingers, roughly smearing the slick digits over Tayuya's cuts. Tayuya screamed out, the scream soon turning into another moan.

Kin abruptly thrusted the toy all the way into Tayuya's depths, drawing another scream from the red head as it stretched her more than ever. The toy only got wider as it went to the hilt. Tayuya moaned, writhing against the wires and drawing more blood. Kin moaned as well, twirling her hips as the wide hilt of the toy dug into her clit.

Kin yanked the toy out completely again, thrusting back inside just as quick. Tayuya screamed again, the scream fading and turning into another soft moan.

"SCREAM, BITCH!!!" Kin ordered as she pulled out and thrusted the toy into Tayuya even faster and even harder.

Kin's hands went up to grab Tayuya's full and plump breasts, squeezing them painfully and using them to help her thrust.

Tayuya complied, screaming and moaning as loud as she could at every one of Kin's thrusts. She soon came, her juices leaking onto the toy and onto the disheveled sheets below them. Kin wasn't about to let her go. She just continued to pound Tayuya harder, earning yelps and writhes from the now sensitive kunoichi.

Kin continued to thrust, still moaning her dirty words as Tayuya moaned and screamed again. She soon brought herself to her own orgasm, moaning loudly, throwing her head back, digging her jagged fingernails into Tayuya's breasts and giving her one last painful thrust.

Kin panted, still gripping Tayuya's breasts painfully but slowly pulling the toy out of Tayuya's depths. She did so very slowly, taking her precious time. When all that was in Tayuya was the head, Kin just ripped it out. Tayuya yelped again, a bit more quietly, her being very tired.

Kin unstrapped the wet toy, throwing it to the side and off the bed. She took a kunai from the nightstand, severing all of the metal wires with one slice. She shoved the wires to the side, Tayuya making a pained noise as they slid through her cuts. They both continued to pant, Kin holding her face above Tayuya's.

"You're a fucking whore," Kin insulted, smirking.

"I love you to, bitch," Tayuya insulted back, planting a gentle kiss on Kin's lips and treasuring the only time they were ever gentle with each other.

END


End file.
